Home is where the Heart is: A Highschool Sweetheart story PART 1
by CamJackson171
Summary: Percy transfers to Annabeth's school and they face a multitude of challenges that would make any couple sizzle out and dry. However, they also experience events that couples would fantasize about.


**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth-" The son of the sea God muttered as he took a breath in between kissing her lips.

"I love you, like a lot." he said as he dove back in.

I tried to respond, but he wouldn't let go. As he pushed a few strands of my hair behind my left ear, I pushed his chest and he fell backwards onto our white leather couch. I knew it was risky getting so handsy while in my living room, with my dad and step-mother out, as well as my younger twin brothers upstairs, but it was Percy, he knew exactly how to lead me into a bad plan. And I loved him for it.

"Stop talking and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster, as I started to take off my top

"I love when you help me with trigonometry." he said with a smirk

I giggled and was about to continue kissing him until a loud noise pierced my ears.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP"

"Urghhh" I grunted as I sat up and slammed the alarm clock with my fist, causing the little owls designs that pointed out from the top on coils to shake ridiculously. It was the first day of my senior year of high school, and I had mixed feelings going into it. Sure it was going to be fun, all APs, so much knowledge, which was like candy to a daughter of Athena. But it was going to be so long before I would see Percy, the love of my life. Sure you could judge me for saying that at such a young age, but Percy was 100%, and I would swear by the River Styx, is my one and only, the love of my life, the peanut butter to my jelly, and a thousand other things that translate to the same point. He jumped into hell for me and we survived together, if that's not the ultimate example of our love, I don't know what is. Being separated from him is going to kill me everyday a little bit more, and we'll barely be able to talk with the time difference, homework (which will only effect me), and all the other factors that will prohibit us from talking.

I flopped back into bed, shaking my arms and legs out of frustration. But then, as if Athena had snapped her fingers to give her knowledge and peace of mind, I thought no. I only have to survive 180 days or about 25 weeks or 4320 hours or 259,200 minutes or 15,552,000 seconds to see Percy and we can go to college together, and never leave each other ever again. With a slightly happier mood, I got up and followed my daily getting ready routine. First I'd go and prepare breakfast for Bobby and Matthew, then quickly shower, get dressed, brush my hair, then eat, and then brush my teeth.

After cooking Bobby and Matthew some oatmeal, I went and finished showering. I decided to wear skinny wash jeans and a white t-shirt with red horizontal stripes around the sleeves. I finished getting ready and ran down to stop my brothers from throwing out her oatmeal to eat cereal.

"Gross! I'm not eating this Matt!" Said Bobby

"Tell me about it. It tastes sort of like a f-" Matthew stopped his retort as I entered the room and crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. Bobby started shoving spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Good morning, Annabeth! What a splendid little morning that we have been blessed to cherish for the first day of school!" Matthew said quickly with clearly a fake happy look on his face

"Almost as splendid as your oatmeal!" said Bobby with his mouth filled with Oatmeal.

"Boys, may one of you remind me what was the previous law put into effect into the Chase household at the last family meeting?" I replied calmly and slowly

"You ha-" started Matthew before I interrupted him

"Raise your hand, it's good practice for school. I believe the teachers say you two need help in that specific area." I replied trying not to laugh.

He raised his hand and I nodded giving him the go ahead to speak.

"Annabeth Chase, the eldest daughter of the Chase household has the right to tell us what to do. Also if she believes just, she has the right to initiate punishment without permission or question of the law keepers of the family, otherwise known as mom and dad." said Matthew with a sigh at the end.

"Very good Matthew! And, Bobby how's the oatmeal?" I said with a smirk

"Splendid," he said forcing a smile. "It's giving me a better jumpstart to my day, then a sugary cereal ever could." he continued

I laughed and then said "But really boys, a healthy start to the day is crucial to physical and mental success. Now finish up and be in the car in 10 minutes, dad's already in there waiting for us.

"Have a great last first day!" yelled my dad from the car.

I turned gave him a grin, and a waved him goodbye. I hate walking through the front doors; it's probably the lowest point in my day. It's always the worst with the first day of school too as even more people stare. I took a breath, and pushed through the doors to the school. As I walked in, I heard as all the conversations waned, and people began to stare directly at me. I pushed my binder even harder into my chest, and kept my vision straight, and just kept walking. I got to my locker; opened it and conversation slowly picked up. According to my friends, everyone found me to be the most beautiful girl in the school, and that's what caused all the staring. I don't believe them though and it always made me uncomfortable to think that. I'm not even the daughter of Aphrodite and I'm being treated like I am. It's the worst when I had to reject every guy that came my way, what was it now 41, no sorry my bad 42 guys. It was always the same exact excuse and I know it was getting bad after so many times, but basically every time she would always say "I have a boyfriend.". My friends had stopped believing Percy was a real person, despite the pictures and texts I showed them. They often laughed and claimed it was all a stunt so I could avoid dating and focus on my textbooks. Even Karlie, the sweetest, most kind girl in the world didn't believe me anymore. All this thinking about boyfriends was really making me miss Percy. I missed his messy hair, his sparkly, sea green eyes, his gorgeous lips, and most of all, his adorable, childlike laugh. Basically everything about him, the way he held her hand, or the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he got nervous. He was the only person who really got her, and she deeply missed that more than anything. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a giant hug. Normally I'd flip the person with a judo move, but I relaxed my muscles and saw turned to see the bleach blond locks of Karlie, my best non clear-sighted mortal friend.

"Annabeth! I've missed you so much! How was your summer vacation?" asked Karlie

Karlie was my first friend here. Like I said she was one of the most caring and kind people I have ever met. She has bleach blonde hair in a cute bob that I could never pull off despite whatever Percy says, I'm a daughter of Athena, I think strategically, and me getting a bob was not strategic at all. But back to Karlie, she was wearing a really cute fashionable maroon top that was tight and tucked into a floral skirt. I love her because she's the nicest, most pure soul and is always willing to help. She immediately took Annabeth in and treated her like family. It's funny they're so close as Annabeth has never been really close to a popular mortal girl her whole life. Before answering, I embraced her in a hug of my own, laughing at the same time.

"I've missed you too! Camp was fun, I got see Percy and we had a fabulous, serendipitous time! What about you?" I asked

She grinned a little when I said Percy because she didn't believe me but tried not to, and that was a better gesture than what most of her other friends do.

"LA was great, I made a lot of new friends at my camp too. Hey have you hear-" Karlie was interrupted by Chuck our other friend.

"Hey" he whispered spooking Karlie as he grabbed her hand gently, then pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek, as she hugged him and then kissed him on the lips passionately, causing my heart to feel as if it had got down on it's knees to beg the gods itself to see Percy so I could just hold him, and feel his warmth for just a second.

When they finally let go of each other, Chuck looked at me, grinned and said "Annabeth, long time no see. We barely talked over the summer! What's up? I missed you." as he grabbed me and brought me into a hug which I returned.

I won't lie, I really like Chuck. Not in that way, as a friend. He's such a nice guy and I'm so happy that he treats Karlie nicely. Following the start of their relationship, Chuck and I had a little chat about the possible outcomes of Karlie's heart being broken. All Chuck did though in response was laugh, and say how he'll make sure to never mess with me or any of my friends. I find it funny that Chuck is now one of those friends that I'd be willing to protect in the same way I did for Karlie. Chucks around 6'1 and has curly dark brown hair with bleached tips. His real name is actually Charles Plazan, but he tries to avoid his first name as he feels it's too "pretentious and weird". He hates when people use his last name too as it's associated with his dad's very successful pancake business that has given their family a very wealthy fortune. He dresses sort of like a cool surfer dude, floral shorts, flip-flops and all. He had a Mediterranean tan from always being out surfing, and I have to admit, he's pretty cute.

"Great! Sorry they don't allow phones at camp unless it's an absolute emergency. How was Chicago?" I replied

"Amazing, I had an awesome time!" said Chuck

I sighed internally. Percy would love Chuck. An amazing swimmer, and an amazing tennis player who loves to chill at the beach and eat everything in sight. Man, these 15,552,000 seconds are going to be hard I thought.

"Yo! What's up guys?" said Tyler Kizerwod.

Tyler wasn't really in their group, but he kind of just hung around. To be honest he got on the nerves of everybody here, even Karlie which is saying something. But he thinks we're all best friends and we can't just ditch him according to Karlie. According to Karlie, Tyler's in love with me. Chuck even told me that Tyler thinks the boyfriend thing I use as an excuse to get out of dating is really a diversion as I'm waiting for him. He only wears hockey jerseys and has brown eyes, and curly, puffy orange hair with shaved sides. He was only 5'7 shorter than both Karlie and I and he still wore oversized clothes as if he was in denial about his height. He refuses to acknowledge that he's shorter than us, since he refuses to lose to anyone in anything especially to a girl (which every girl finds unattractive!). He kind of looks like those old 90's toys with spiky hair in different colors.

As soon as Tyler asked that question we all got a case of restless leg syndrome and kept waiting for the chance to bounce out of the conversation with Tyler. Thank the gods the bell rang telling us all to get to our first class. I had Ancient Greek first and I said my goodbyes to everyone which was returned with a wink from Tyler (gross.) and I started scurrying up the hallway.

As I walked into the classroom for AP Ancient Greek, I sighed not because I didn't like the class or anything, Ancient Greek is awesome! It's so much fun, I don't have to do anything as my Greek is already perfect. It was because it was going to make me feel even worse about Percy.

"Hi , how was your summer?" I asked as I walked into class looking down. We talked on a really friendly basis as I was the only student in the whole school who was capable and took this class. So class usually consisted of us having fun conversations about anything and everything, most of the time Greek Mythology.

After no reply, I looked up and saw no one. I looked at the desk and saw the following letter printed.

 _Dear Students in AP Ancient Greek_

That's weird I thought, why say students if I am the only student in his class. Strang

 _I hope you both have had a wonderful summer break._

He did it again, I guess it wasn't an accident. I guess another classmate is joining our class I thought to myself.

 _Unfortunately for the next three weeks I will be absent due to a family related issue. As a result I would like you Annabeth to help the new student, guide him and make sure he is fully capable of taking this class. I will be expecting a review from you when I return. So don't slack of Jackson! And don't be too hard on him Annabeth._

 _Sincerely,_

Well, isn't that just great. If not another slap in the face from the fates to make me feel even worse about Percy. A kid in our ancient Greek class named Jackson, I guess this day can't make me feel any worse about Percy.

I waited for 15 minutes for the kid to show, but I think he was just absent. So I just decided I'd go study in the library. I thought it'd be best to write a message on the chalkboard incase anyone comes to check up on me. I walked over to the board, grabbed some chalk and wrote the following message:

 _I am studying in the library incase anyone is looking for me_

\- _Annabeth Chase_

"You sure about the library? We can get a lot more privacy in here Wise Girl" said a far too familiar voice, and then I noticed the name he called me "Wise Girl" with an expression of utter ecstasy washing over my face.


End file.
